


Plausible Deniability

by paigemarie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigemarie/pseuds/paigemarie
Summary: Plausible deniability:The ability of a Shadowhunter to deny knowledge and responsibility for any damnable threesome committed because of a lack of evidence that can confirm their participation.





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to any of my Think Twice readers - tendonitis has been an issue this year, so I had to stop writing anything outside of the book I am working on. However, I have not abandoned anything - it will just be very slowly updated. This, on the other hand, was something I wrote as a present.
> 
> ***
> 
> Merry Christmas, E.
> 
> ***
> 
> This will likely continue to be updated sporadically.

 

**LOS ANGELES INSTITUTE**

Look – I know what you’re thinking. I know what you’re thinking and I just want you to know that  _ nothing _ , and I mean absolutely  **nothing** , happened.

Okay?

However, if something  _ were _ to have happened – I just want you to think back to that one Travis Barker fantasy you had in middle school where you dreamed he would spot you, his ultimate soulmate, in a crowd during a show and then swoop you away to join his adventures on tour – where you would live happily ever after as a band groupie slash wife and be happy for the rest of eternity.

I just want you to think back to that fantasy and then ask yourself – truly ask yourself – if  _ you _ could have said no to Travis Barker then. If you could say no to him today.

That’s what I thought.

Before we even go on, I also want to make one thing more clear than the water stretched across Lake Lyn (which, to be fair, isn’t actually as clear as a mirror – but that is beside the point): there was never any ulterior motive in moving to Los Angeles to meet and help the Blackthorn family. Sure, I wanted to meet Mark Blackthorn. Sure, I’ve been dreaming of a steamy faerie romance since as long as I can remember.

But I never actually, like,  _ moved _ to Los Angeles in pursuit of one.

Okay?

Look, none of this is my fault. You try saying no to a faerie. To  _ two _ faeries. I fucking  _ dare _ you.

***

“He doesn’t bite,” Mark said, grinning down at Cristina.

She wasn’t exactly sure how this had happened, but it had. It was the middle of the night and Cristina found herself between two of the most beautiful faeries she had ever laid eyes upon.

None of this made sense.

And yet, it made complete sense.

***

Cristina had been talking to Kieran – just talking, really – when it happened. He had just returned from the Scholomance and was ranting to her about the collection of faerie tales there – how he took it upon himself to re-organize the entire collection based on accuracy, you know – for their own good. He had been speaking rapidly – taking breaks in the overall story to explain the significance of this faerie tale over that one, explaining the ridiculous inaccuracies of  _ Lasiandra: The Nixie Princess _ and so on – when she realized how beautiful his eyes were.

She had seen them before, but there was something unsettling in the storms of his pupils that caught Cristina’s breath right in her throat. Without thinking, she had leaned forward and captured his lips in her own. Kieran froze mid-sentence and made a noise – discontent? Confusion? She wasn’t sure – but she was immediately mortified.

_ What the fuck had she just done? _

***

Cristina pulled away from Kieran.

“I’m sor—”

Before she could finish her statement, the young faerie’s hand came up to cup her chin. His eyes were on her lips when he spoke.

“Please do not voice untruths, my Princess,” Kieran requested, murmuring softly. She blinked. He ran his finger down her face – pushing back the falling lock of hair – and leaned closer, locking into her gaze with such intensity that Cristina felt as though she couldn’t look anywhere else. “ _ I _ am not sorry.” Then,  _ he _ kissed her.

His lips were clouds that matched the storm in his eyes – roving over her own with a focused touch that was intense, yet soft. Diego had been soft, always soft, when he kissed her. His lips a gentle question, a sincere expression of respect. Kieran began gentle – but as his lips rocked against her own, she realized the intensity was swelling faster than she had ever realized was possible. His other hand slid to her waist, pulling her body flush against his own without hesitation – reaching out and taking, taking,  _ taking _ what she had to give. What he wanted.

A storm incarnate.

She let out a squeak, opening her mouth in surprise as his fingers dug into her hip. He capitalized on the inadvertent invitation, slipping his tongue through her lips and across her own, licking at the inside of Cristina’s mouth in a way that she knew Diego had never even  _ considered _ . A wild moment of heat and passion that Cristina had never before experienced. Had never even dreamed possible.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Cristina – as sharp as the graze of Kieran’s teeth on her lower lip.

_ Mark _ .

As if she had conjured him, a voice rang out behind her.

“My invitation get lost?”

Low, throaty.  _ Aroused. _

Cristina jumped back from Kieran. He made a show of licking his lips, running a hand through his messy hair – all the while with his eyes glued to the person Cristina knew was standing behind her. She turned slowly as she heard the sound of the door closing, the lock clicking into place.

Mark’s eyes were kind. He wasn’t upset. He looked… curious. His eyes held a question as he took a step closer to Cristina. She remained frozen in place. Kieran’s deep laugh brought her head whipping back around to face the faerie – who was now sprawled across the bed with his arms tucked up behind his head. His eyes were thunderstorms. Wicked, bright,  _ powerful _ thunderstorms as they gazed up at Cristina and Mark. Slowly, deliberately, he sucked his lower lip in between his teeth – running his tongue along it.

“Ask the Princess, Mark.”

Cristina felt the cool, calloused hands of Mark Blackthorn trace along her jawline until they caught beneath her chin. He tugged gently, pulling her back to face him again. His long, firm body was suddenly much,  _ much _ closer. He ducked his head, lips brushing against her earlobe.

“May I join?”

Cristina wasn’t sure if the earth was dropping out from beneath her or not, but if she had to wager a bet – the odds would be favoring apocalypse. She gave a short jerk of her head. His lips grazed above her cheek – seductive teasing that drew a hitch in her breathing.

“Cristina,” he whispered as he pulled back just slightly to melt his own stare into hers. “Answer the question.” He leaned back in – holding himself just centimeters from her lips. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Yes.”

Then, his lips were on hers – one hand splayed across her lower back to pull their bodies together while the other snaked through her hair to cradle her head. Cristina couldn’t help it. She let out a low groan, bringing her own hands up to tangle into his blonde hair.

He tasted like strawberries.

Like strawberries and sandstone and the salty air found on a warm Malibu beach. His lips were slightly chapped, molding themselves to hers as they sucked at her own – a light contrast to soft question of Mark’s body and movements. Kieran was a storm. All-consuming, licking at her mouth and pouring the passion into her body as if she was his conductor. Mark was the lighthouse. He sucked at her lip, patiently waiting for her to grant him access to the rest of her mouth. When she did, he pulled her tongue into his own – guiding her movements. His hands roamed her backside – stroking up, down and across her body as he familiarized himself. She realized he had also guided her body into the crevices of his own – melding her to his body until they were tightly wrapped.

If she hadn’t before, she now understood the dynamic.

A low whine sounded from behind them. Mark’s low chuckle vibrated along her body. He pulled back – dropping one, last kiss to her lips before lifting his head. He left one hand flat against her lower back. She watched his gaze turn over her shoulder and was embarrassed to realize that one of her legs had snaked up to twine around his.  _ These boys will be the death of me. _

Feeling embarrassed for reducing herself to the state of a horny, desperate teenager – she quickly untangled herself from Mark and stepped away to catch her breath and clear her head.

They waited.

The boys were patient, but she could feel the lust radiating from their bodies. Thick, burning waves of heat filled the room. There was absolutely no way she could leave this room – even if she wanted to. Which she did not. Cristina took in a deep breath and then, in one, fluid movement, pulled her shirt up and off of her body.

“ _ Okay _ ,” she whispered, more to herself than either of them. “Okay.”

Kieran crawled across the bed to Cristina, his eyes roving across her body.

“You are so beautiful, Cristina.”

She flushed. “Thank you?”

He shook his head. “It was not a question. You need not answer as such.”

She felt Mark’s hand along her neck, brushing away the hair there as he dropped a kiss into the crook of her collarbone.

“Don’t patronize her, Kier.”

Kieran huffed out a breath, reaching out to take Cristina by the hand.

“Compliments,” he glanced up to Mark, “should come free from a lover.”

Mark rolled his eyes as Cristina allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed. They kneeled in the middle of the bed, facing each other – close, but not quite touching. She whined, wanting to be closer to Mark.

“Come over here,” he cooed, backing up to the headboard until he was resting against it. A twist in the bottom of her stomach rose up, curling and unfurling dirtier thoughts than she realized her mind contained – probably prompted by the fact that she was crawling towards Mark on a bed, now, on her hands and knees. She could hear the low, animalistic whine of Kieran behind her. It clashed with the sharp clang of what she assumed was his belt being removed – with the soft rustle of his clothes likely being discarded.

A wicked grin spread across Mark’s face. He was now leaning back against the headboard, legs spread and arms behind his head – looking every bit the part of a King, ready to be serviced. Somebody who had more experience in bed would probably take their time – teasing, stroking, playing. Cristina neither had the experience to know what to do – as Diego had really been her only partner in recent history – nor the wherewithal to know how to follow up on any teasing she might be inclined to try.

_ Would _ there be a follow up to this?

She didn’t want to think about that, now.

Plus, she really just wanted to touch Mark again to see if his lips still tasted like strawberries. They probably did, but she wanted to confirm. You know, for science’s sake.

Cristina crawled between his legs. She wasn’t sure if it was degrading or just really fucking hot that he let her crawl to him like this – wanton, needy and  _ desperate _ . She caught his eyes as they roved over her backside and decided it must be the latter – if it wasn’t, she was going to pretend it was until this was over. As she leaned in to brush her lips against Mark’s, one of his hands came around to clasp the back of her neck – fingers edging up to tangle in her hair, while the other traced down her shoulders.

She once again found herself tangled up in Mark Blackthorn like a horny teenager. And she was okay with that.

Cristina leaned into the kiss – letting Mark suck at her lower lip before placing kisses along her jaw. She was so close to him now, she could feel his hardness below.

_ Oh. _ She let out a low moan.

A dip in the bed was her only warning before Kieran’s hands were joining Mark’s in brushing against her sides. She felt lips at her neck and she briefly felt as though she might be overwhelmed again. Cristina let out a shutter that whipped through her entire body.

“My Princess,” a heady voice sang out from behind her ear, “lay down.”

Mark pulled back from his trail of kisses to shoot Kieran a dirty look. “Kier,” he said warningly. Cristina cocked her head in confusion at the tone in Mark’s voice.

“Let him get away with bossing you around once and he will never stop,” Mark said with a shrug – but she didn’t miss the sparkle in his blue-green eye.

“I don’t mind,” Cristina said.

“She doesn’t mind,” Kieran echoed. She didn’t need to turn around to picture the triumph on Kieran’s face and instantly felt strange. How was she supposed to do this without accidentally favoring one over the other – because she didn’t. Her confusion must have shown because Mark laughed, breaking his intensity, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the base of her throat before scooting out from beneath her.

Kieran flipped her onto her back in moments.

“Hey—,” she started – but stopped. By the  _ Angel _ . He had stripped himself naked and was hovering above her – one arm pushed into the bed by her neck and the other by her waist.

“See something you like, My Princess?”

She could only nod.

He leaned closer to her and paused a centimeter from her lips – sucking in the air she exhaled. Something about it felt both dirty and incredibly arousing. Something about it also told her to stay still. Kieran moved his body to straddle her hips and she felt two sets of hands take her own above her head. She couldn’t actually turn to look, because Kieran was still hovering just above her face.

Her breathing quickened.

Slowly, gently, Kieran rolled against her hips. Electricity shot through her when she felt how hard he was. She let out a soft whimper, meeting his face. There was fire dancing in the black and silver of his eyes as she met his gaze. Fire, heat,  _ lust _ . “Kiss me, Kier.”

He snarled – a wicked, animalistic noise that dripped of lust.

Kieran crashed his lips to hers – prying open her mouth at once with his tongue. He licked at every seam, plunging into the depths of her mouth while simultaneously stroking heat through her body with every grind against her hips.

He tasted like apples.

When he pulled back, she was certain of two things: the first was that she was completely at their mercy and the second was that her panties were going to have to be thrown out after this.

Cristina struggled against Mark’s vice-grip on her wrists again. “Touch,” she whispered, “I want to touch you.”

“I want to tie her up,” Kieran said to Mark – ignoring her request.

“It might be too soon for that, Kier.”

“Is it too soon to want to tie you up?”

Cristina stopped moving for a moment. She wiggled her hands. Mark released them. She missed his fingers holding her pulse in his own. She left her hands above her head, pressing her fingers into Mark’s so he was holding them, rather than restraining her wrists.

“No,” she breathed. Kieran ran a finger down her side, leaning back further. She could see his body – the entire length. The tip of his hard, pink cock jutted out from his pelvis and her mouth went dry.

“No it’s not too soon?”

She nodded her head.

“Do you mean it is too soon or it is okay,” Mark implored.

“She means it’s fine,” Kieran said, “right, My Princess?”

Mark made a tsk-ing sound.

“Let her choose things for herself, Kier,” he chastised the faerie.

Kieran rolled his eyes.

“I think like it,” Cristina said.

“Don’t just say that to make him happy.”

“He looks happy enough without my validation,” Cristina replied.

Kieran let out a short bark of laughter. He stroked one of his hands down the length of his prick, thumb flicking at the end of it where precum was beginning to bead.

“I am always happy for your validation, Cristina,” Kieran said. “The flush in your cheeks may indicate you, too, are happy?”

She nodded her head.

“Maybe just a little nervous,” she whispered. Mark’s fingers tightened in her own. “But I want to try it,” she said quickly, “if you—”

“Here,” Mark said – letting go of her hands. She turned her head to watch him strip off his shirt and quickly kick out of his pants – leaving his boxers on. She heard herself inhale sharply. By the  _ Angel _ , what was happening to her right now? He returned to the spot she lay in on the bed and dropped a quick kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her jaw and finally her lips before lying next to her and pulling Cristina’s body into his lap.  

Kieran’s eyes were wildfire, but he had stopped stroking himself and sat before her on his knees – watching with a hunger Cristina knew her body was mirroring. She felt Mark’s hands snake down her waist and take hers.

“Compromise,” he murmured into her neck. “I will be the restraint.”

She felt his fingers wrap around her wrists, felt the soft pull of her skin as he rubbed circles into it. She also felt the tip of his cock digging into her back.

Kieran crawled up to her. Seduction. Heat.  _ Fire _ . He took his time stroking his hands up her legs and sides – slowly reaching beneath her skirt and tugging at her underwear to pull them down her legs. Her shoes and socks had been discarded long ago.

“ _ So beautiful _ ,” she heard him murmur to himself. He pulled back – panties in hand – and pushed his nose into them. She flushed when she heard his groan. “So  _ delicious _ .”

“Did you know, Princess,” she heard Mark whisper into her ear – his hot breath eliciting something wonderful from her nerves, “that faeries are more in-tune to smell than Shadowhunters?”

Embarrassment flooded her body even further. She briefly wondered if it was possible to drown in such a thing.

Mark tightened his hold on her wrists – still stroking small circles into her skin, but holding her to his body as he spoke into her ear.

“And you smell better than a field of fresh strawberries,” he finished – pulling her earlobe into his mouth to suck before releasing it. She whined a little – wiggling in his lap. Mark held her still. “If you do that, we may have to pull the handcuffs out,” he warned.

“Ropes,” Kier corrected – pulling her attention back to the boy in front of her body. Once he had her attention, he dove down beneath her skirt. His head disappeared and she felt her body clench in anticipation. She felt his nose press into her slit and cried out – but he was already back up for air. She was too strung out with need to be embarrassed, now.

“Mark is correct. You smell,” he made a small noise. Discontent? Pleasure? She couldn’t tell. But then, “ _ incredible _ .” She felt a second set of hands ghost their way up her sides – briefly joining the ones at her waist so that the three of them were connected in the same place for a moment. Then, he leaned in to chastely press his lips to Cristina’s before leaning over to Mark.

She could hear the clash of teeth against teeth, could feel the low moans reverberating through both of their bodies, could practically  _ smell _ the desire as the two faerie boys kissed passionately beside her face. It was fucking  _ hot _ .

But Cristina was getting impatient. “Either let me go,” she began – but Kieran pulled back, his eyes flashing with something more than just heat. His fingers found the edge of her skirt and he slipped them beneath the waistband – pulling her skirt off with the help of Mark, who lifted her up, before sliding down her body.

“My Princess,” Kieran said, eyes locking into her own, “spread your legs, please.”

“He doesn’t bite,” Mark said – and she could feel the grin in his words.

She did as requested.

Kieran held her gaze as he dropped himself to the center of her body. His nose trailed a line down her leg, inhaling deeply before his focus turned to her cunt. Her body was shaking with need. He let out a warm exhale against her center – breathing against the wetness there and softly nuzzling it with his nose.

“Remember, Cristina,” Kieran said – speaking directly to her center, “Mark is only half-faerie. He is not held to the truth as I am.”

With a wicked laugh, Kieran scraped his teeth against the inside of her leg, sucking and biting a hickey into her thigh as one of his fingers danced around her cunt – pulling the wetness from her and smearing it everywhere like a child playing with paints. Finally, when he was satisfied that he had marked her thoroughly, he sat back.

“Cristina,” he called out softly, “talk to me, Princess. How are you feeling?”

“Go,” she said, trying to buck her hips up.

“Hold still,” Mark murmured, pressing her hands tighter into her sides.

Kieran wasn’t playing games anymore. With no further preamble, he pressed his mouth to her cunt and swiped his tongue through the folds in one, broad stroke. She saw stars. The moment his lips connected with her cunt, Cristina could have  _ sworn _ she died. She thrashed against Mark as Kieran licked and sucked at her cunt. Hard and fast, gentle and slow – never enough of a rhythm for Cristina to get close enough to an orgasm, but definitely pushing her closer to the edge of insanity.

“Do you like it?”

Mark was whispering into her hear again. She wasn’t sure she had words to respond. Kieran continued bathing her folds with his tongue – licking up and down and sucking everything his mouth could reach.

“Kieran,” she moaned, low and throaty. “Kier,  _ please _ .”

He pulled back.

“Mark asked you a question, Princess,” Kieran said.

“Yes,” she whined, grinding her hips down onto Mark’s cock. “Yes, yes, yes, yes,  _ yes _ .”

Raziel, she was pathetic with desire.

“Yeah?” Kieran asked, bringing his hand down to stroke his own cock. “Do you want more? Tell me if you want more, Cristina. Mark, look at how beautiful she is like this – open and wet and ready for us.”

She wasn’t sure what Mark’s response was. She wasn’t sure about anything anymore. The pressure in her body was building as Kieran alternated between talking and sucking. She heard words like  _ cunt  _ and  _ wet  _ and  _ beautiful  _ and  _ ours,  _ but she couldn’t actually register words. She could feel Mark’s lips on her throat – sucking in-time with Kieran. She could feel pressure building in her stomach and she could feel Kieran’s hands clutching her hips – moving her wherever he wanted as he lapped away at her folds like an  _ animal _ playing with his food. Legs over shoulders, legs spread out, legs twisted straight up.

When he finally pulled away, she hardly registered the movement – but she registered the loss of contact. She let out a whine that likely sounded more like a sob. She wasn’t sure how long Kieran had been down there, but she knew she was on the edge and that she was losing the ability to think and to function and that the only thing she  _ could _ feel was her desire – which was acute to the point of pain, now.

Kieran laid her legs down and pulled himself up the length of her body.

Her body exploded in just three strokes. Stars and thunder and lightning and  _ fire _ . Everything exploded. Every sense, every thought and every emotion. Never in her life had her body sang like this.

Kieran continued to move – his strokes becoming more erratic. He hitched her legs over his hips and she rode out her orgasm on his cock before realizing that he had no intention of stopping.

“ _ Kier _ ,” she heard the soft voice of Mark whisper.

“ _ Miach, _ ” she heard Kieran respond.

The desire in their voices compounded by the strength of something else – passion, lust,  _ love _ – was what pushed her over the edge. She felt Kieran follow her – his hips thrusting into her body with short, erratic jerks that slowed until he was half-hard and thrusting lazily to match the thrust of his tongue into Mark’s mouth. When he finally stilled, Cristina was exhausted. She felt Kieran slip out of her. He moved back down her body and she protested numbly – she was  _ far _ too sensitive for another go – but Mark tightened his hands against hers, whispering gentle words into her ear that matched the delicate strokes of Kieran’s tongue as he cleaned their cum from between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut as sensation took her prisoner.

The two boys moved together to lift her body up, sliding her off of Mark and into the sheets – gently resting her head on a pillow. She was hazy and numb and  _ satisfied _ , but she briefly remembered that Mark hadn’t come yet and groped out blindly.

“Shh,” she heard Kieran whisper, “I’ll take care of our Mark.”

She cracked her eyes open, and the last thing she saw was Kieran pulling Mark’s boxers down, sucking the half-faerie’s cock down his throat while Mark threw his head back in pleasure – his hands tangled in Kieran’s dark, black hair.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumbl with me](http://bit.ly/2xZWIG7)


End file.
